


Lying Eyes

by angelskuuipo



Category: Ambiguous Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Characters could be anyone, Drabble, Early Work, F/M, GFY, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actions don’t lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the phrase ‘lying eyes’ stuck in my head and it wouldn’t leave me alone. This is the result. Un-betaed; any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Originally posted 5-5-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I had no idea she was capable of such subterfuge. If I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes, I never would have believed it. But actions don’t lie. I know what I saw.

He reacted to her touch with aching familiarity and it hit me like a punch in the gut. It wasn’t sexual, oh no. It was the lightest brush of her fingers over the nape of his neck, a casual touch, too brief to even be noticed unless someone was watching, which I was. I don’t even really know why I was. But the way he leaned into her, I knew.

When she sat down beside me and smiled that sweetly innocent smile I felt sick. I looked into her lying eyes and had to wonder, what else had she lied about?

-30-


End file.
